thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The 298th Annual Hunger Games/@comment-5459309-20151027173046
Well, here's my two tributes. Hope they're still good. Fun fact: When Octavian was originally created, he was considered a long tribute. Now? There's some tributes whose backstory is an entire novel unto itself! That's some amazing progress right there. Oh, and the lunaii will be up soon. Name: Octavian Silvercrest District: 12 Gender: Male Age: 18 Personality: Charming: Octavian enjoys getting people to like him and is exceptionally well at it, although he sometimes gets annoyed at how people tend to like him more than he sought. Confident: He’s extremly sure of his abilites and never thinks he is at a disadvange in any situation and will never back down from a fight, a trait which often gets him into serious trouble. Honorable: He always tries to do the right thing and looks out for the people who are weaker then him, and hates anyone who takes advantage of and/or acts as if they are above others Daring: Octavian’s always willing to take risks and try feats of grandour, even if it means risking his own life. Backstory: Octavian was born to two simple citizens of District 12, Kessie and Theodore Silvercrest. Kessie was a merchant and Theodore was a Metallurgist. They lived a simple, modest life in the Seam, but always preached the virtues of honor and integrity to the young Octavian. These lessons were forever imprinted upon his mind. Octavian lived a simple life of little note before he reached the age of 13. When Octavian was 13 a man broke into his house, waking both Octavian and his parents in the process. His mother tried to stop the intruder from fleeing, but the man killed her and escaped. This tramuatized Octavians’ father putting him into an almost catatonic state of despair and he now rarely ever leaves his house or speaks.At the same time, this atrocity opened Octavian’s eyes to all of the injustice and corruption among both the people of the District and from the Peacekeepers who were suppose to be protecting them. Octavian realized that someone had to try and put things right, and the only one who could was himself. He took his fathers old bow, a family heirloom kept secret from everyone, and he began training himself with it while at the same time teaching himself marital arts. He contiuned this training for five years without ever using his skills until one day when he encountered an in-process house robbery, the very same kind that happened to his family. Octavian decided to intervene. He easily defeated and detained the intruder and his success made him realize how he could help his District. He then secretly made himself a black hood with cloth he bought from the black market and from then on, he began to patrol the District every nightnigh, stopping any crime--no matter the severity or the perpetrators-- whenever he saw it. He did this noble task for two years and began to believe he was finally changing things…up until the day he was Reaped and sent to the Hunger Games. Height: 5'10 Appearance: Octavian is lean and handsome, straight as a spear, body hard with muscle. He has a head of deep ebony hair, pale blue eyes, and an aquiline nose. He is strong and fast, with a powerful arms and toughened legs from many fights. Weapon: Bow and Arrows, Throwing Knives. His main weapons of choice while fighting crime back in District 12. It gives him a ranged advantage, and also allows him to incapacitate a stronger opponent from afar. Strengths: Martial Arts, Climbing. Octavian has honed his body to the point where it is a weapon unto itself. He will need no blade or axe to slay his opposition, he could simply break their trachea or snap their neck. However, he usually only kills though he finds to be unjust. He is also an expert climber, able to scale the tallest of buildings with relative ease. Weaknesses: Swimming, Plant Identification, sometimes exceedingly Reckless. He has absolutely no experience with the outdoors or rural areas, so he will be at a disadvantage when at the mercy of nature, which tends to be quite often in the Hunger Games. Fears: Someone he cares about dying: Since he lost his mother young, he has an almost unreasonable fear of someone he loves dying and he breaks down into a panic if someone even gets somewhat close to death, because of this he stays by himself and rarely gets close to anyone. Token: His mothers old faded blue bracelet. He has kept it with him ever since she died. Alliance: Join with one or two trustful people, possibly the Anti-Careers, if the alliance exists. Name: Ace Merciless Age: 18 Height: 5'11 District: Five Appearance: Ace is a mysterious individual, rarely ever showing his face, which he usually has hidden behind a black skull embroidered bandanna. His eyes, a steely blue, are ever taking in his surroundings. His hair is cut short, a practical style best suited for his tasks, and a dark brown colour. He is of average height but he has broad shoulders and carries an air of confidence about him. Personality: As his self-chosen name implies, Ace is completely merciless. He shows no concern for his victims, whether they be as young as a child or an elderly cripple. If he has them in his sights, he will kill them. No questions asked. Ace is also quite intelligent, always coming up with clever ways to assassinate his target, knowing that brawn is not always better then brain or vice versa. He makes sure to have plenty of both, however his belief in this often breeds an arrogance in him. Socializing is not his forte and he would much rather lurk in the shadows then speak with people, except for his employer of course. While he does not care for people, he does treasure one thing above all and that is money. Money, he believes, is the only thing in the world that matters. With money comes power, prestige, just about anything one could want. Money is the see all end all for him and he is willing to do just about anything for it, even volunteer for the Hunger Games. Backstory: Ace was born on a cold rainy night, or at least he likes to think he was. He has recollection of his early years, years he spent combing the seedy underbelly of District 5 with his parents. They were penniless paupers, the sort no one of any prestige cared for. Barely able to feed theirselves his parents chose to abandon him while he was only six years old.They slipped off into the night and were never heard from again. Ace likes to think that they died a slow agonizing death, but he has no proof of that. After their departure young Ace was left alone. Of course a child of his age would be hard pressed to survive but luckily for him, he was discovered by a thieving man by the name of Barit Corbin. Corbin was not in any way a pleasant man but he had pity for the young child...and could also see a use for him. He took Ace him and trained him in his ways of thieving and assassinating. Ace was a natural, becoming easily accustomed to taking from others. He learned that there were only three types of people in the world, those that took from the weak, those that were preyed upon...and himself. After viewing himself as above all others he began killing and stealing from anyone he could, which with his natural talent and strict training, was just about anyone. Corbin and him lived a plentiful life of thievery until one unfortunate day when Corbin became deathly ill from a gripping virus. No medicine or money could heal him and he eventually succumbed to the illness. This, of course, meant that Ace was once again on his own. But unlike last time he was now older, fourteen to be exact, and much more talented. He carried on with his ways, killing and stealing whenever he wanted, and quickly became a known figure in District 5. He adorned a skull embroidered bandanna from a factory and the Skull Faced shadow became a local figure. Naturally, this drew the attention of Peacekeepers and would-be Rebels alike. He began meeting with people and they started giving him tasks. Simple ones at first, like stealing from the Justice Building or eliminating a pesky citizen. For each job Ace was paid in money, essentially becoming a mercenary for anyone who was willing to fare his bill. He didn't care what the job was or who he was killing. As long as his clients money was good, he would do what was needed of him. A few times people got the idea on their head to try and backstab or capture him but they quickly learned that he was no easy target. Over the years he had become an expert shot with a crossbow, a tool that which he had plenty of ammunition and replacements, thanks to Corbin's thieving, and he could hit the hardest of targets in pitch dark. Oftentimes, those that sought to end him wound up dead themselves. People learned not to cross him, and why should they? He was an expert assassin and was willing to work for anyone, as long as they had the money. He didn't care whether you were for or against the Capital. That was irrelevant. He had no qualms with the Capitol's ironclad rule. They created chaos after all, and chaos created opportunities. Opportunities he may not have received otherwise. No, he did not dislike the Capitol. But that didn't mean he wouldn't take jobs against them, as well as for them. But the Capitol did invent one thing that interested him very much. The Hunger Games. The truest test of one's strength and intelligence. Ace very much wished to experience the thrill of the Games and there was also another bonus. If, no, when he won, he would have all the money he could possibly want. So, with this decided, he volunteered for the Games, walking onto the stage with a cold smile and pulling his bandanna over his face, revealing his identity to all for the first time. Weapons: One of Ace's best weapons is a Crossbow. Corbin had excelled in use of the long ranged weapon, but Ace had quickly surpassed even him in skill. He has remarkable aim, even claiming to have "never missed a shot", though this claim is debatable. His second weapon are simple Knives. He's an expert in close quarters combat and his stupendous agility makes him quite the fighter. He always has skill in throwing the knives, even ones not properly weighted for it. Strengths: Ace's main strength is his Stealth. His ability to move around unseen is uncanny and not a skill possessed by most. Usually by the time his victim sees him, it's far too late. His next major strength is his Climbing ability. He can make his way up just about anything and proves this often while on the job. Weaknesses: By far Ace's biggest weakness is his immense Overconfidence. He believes that no other person poses even the most rudimentary of threats to him and this often leads to devastating mistakes, something that is seen often in the Hunger Games. His next weakness is a common one and that is his Swimming skills, or lack thereof. He doesn't have the slightest idea of what to do in a deep body of water and so he will do whatever possible to ensure he is not in such a depth. In the same vein, Ace is inept when it comes to living in the wild. Token: His skull embroidered bandanna Fear: Ace is deathly afraid of large animals, ever since an incident when he was young involving a large dog. He tries his best to hide his fear and would never admit to this, but there is a reason why those with pet dogs or other large creatures rarely find themselves as his victims... 'Reason for winnin'g: Money and power. Pure and simple. Ace volunteered solely for this reason and it is the only thing motivating him. He has no other reason nor does he need one. Money is the greatest motivator in life and he will do whatever it takes to see his ambition come to fruition.